papá
by yaoist secret
Summary: silent hill los une y silent hill les separa, pero mas alla de esta tragedia son solo un padre y su hijo. dean y derek howell FELIZ DIA A TODOS LOS PADRES DE


**SILENT HIL**L LE PERTENECE A** KONAMI,**  
**DEAN Y DEREK HOWELL** SON PROPIEDAD DE **YUKARI SPARDA.**  
ED ME PERTENECE A MI.  
DISFRUTEN

* * *

para entender este fic hay que haber leído  
"Silent " ( /s/7183195/1/bSilent_b)de Yukari Sparda.

* * *

_**Papá…**_

Se quedó pensándolo bien... subió la mirada abandonando su libro, el hombre estaba en el fregadero, acabando de lavar los platos, él bajo la vista y leyó otro par de párrafos, cuando le escuchó susurrar, lo que susurraba siempre, cuando estaba dolido, cuando estaba cansado, cuando estaba triste…. Y a veces cuando estaba feliz.  
-:- ¿Te ayudo?...- dijo mirando la ilustración del libro.  
-:-No. No es necesario…- se seca las manos y se va a ver un rutinario programa de tv-  
-:- … yo….  
-:- es tarde… no quiero hablar de Silent Hill ahora…- dijo cansado, los ojos se le humedecieron un poco, siempre terminaban preguntándole de Silent Hill ese maldito pueblo-  
-:-…. No quería preguntarte de eso…- dijo susurrando con la voz delgada como un suspiro-  
-:- … ven…- palmea el reposabrazos del sillón-  
-:- nunca más lo buscaste… ni sabes si …

-:- ... ve a descansar… yo ya casi voy a dormir también…  
-:- … pero no a descansar… siempre lo estás buscando….  
-:- hijo… basta….- dijo apagando la televisión, pero mirando la pantalla apagada-… no conoces lo que sucedió…. – suspiró y miró el control remoto  
-:- … porque nunca me cuentas… pero siempre lo llamas… incluso cuando lavabas los trastos hace un momento….  
-:- … no es importante que lo sepas… fue parte de mi pasado… y ahí se debe quedar… no debía de ser… tuve que elegir… - se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando no llorar-  
-:- … Ed… Ed…. - dijo algo dolido como susurros- lo llamas cuando estas por llorar… lo llamas incluso el otro día cuando estábamos tan felices jugando con Nim…. Es importante para ti… vamos a buscarlo… el mundo no es tan grande…- le tocó el hombro-  
-:- … -miró al otro unos instantes- soy feliz porque te tengo…. Eres todo lo que tengo…  
-:- papá…. – Derek abrazó a su padre con fuerzas y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Ambos acabaron abrazándose y llorando emocionados, era un desahogo, llorando por todo lo que tenían, y por lo que les faltaba, quizás sobre todo por lo que le faltaba al mayor.

-:- te quiero mucho papá…. Eres todo lo que tengo….- sollozó el menor refugiándose en su pecho como si fuese en niño, a pesar de sus 18.

* * *

FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE!  
SE QUE ES UNA CELEBRACION COMERCIAL COMO TODAS… Y ES POR ESO QUE HICE UN FIC QUE ES ALGO PÚBLICO, ADEMÁS DE QUE ME QUEDÉ SIN A QUIEN HACERLE UNA TARJETA Y UN REGALO A MANO ESPANTOSISIMO…. XD

COMO ESTE FANDOM ES DE SILENT HILL HICE UN PAR DE FINALES, ELIJAN EL QUE MÁS LES GUSTE!

* * *

**FINAL 1:**

-:- … - se acercó a la lápida y dejó un ramo de flores con los ojos húmedos- ¿Por qué no me dejaste conocerte Dean Howell?...- al cerrar los ojos se escaparon un par de lágrimas que se quedaron en sus mejillas sin completar el camino hasta caerse, como adornando ahora su rostro-… pero de nuevo soñé contigo…- sacudió la cabeza con fuerzas y en ese momento las lágrimas continuaron el suicidio hacia la nada- …- se venció de rodillas frente al mármol de la lápida y acarició los pétalos- feliz día… papá…..

* * *

**FINAL 2**

Se sentó en mitad de la noche, agitado llorando de felicidad, estaba temblando aún por el calor de los abrazos, el televisor seguía apagado y se secó las lágrimas como pudo saltando del sillón.

-:- ¿¡Derek!... ¡Derek!... – vio un bulto en el sofá y lo sacudió emocionado. Ansioso de verle el rostro-  
-:- ¿Dean, tienes idea de la hora?- Ed encendió el velador y lo miró desorientado ya que recién estaba despierto, se rascó la cabeza y lo miró sentándose- Dean… fue un sueño..- dijo con pesar-

-:- ¿¡Cómo que un sueño! No… me abrazó… y … y… y lloramos…- Se quedó en silencio mientras Ed le oía y le acariciaba el antebrazo que Dean sacudía entusiasta mientras intentaba explicar-

-:- Dean, Derek…- Dean se dejó caer de rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Edward- lo siento…

En la casa habría otra noche más de insomnio, fue un espejismo delicioso mientras duró.

* * *

**FINAL 3**

De repente la perra comenzó a ladrar hacia la puerta, rascándola. Ambos soltaron el abrazo y aunque Derek la regañó la perra seguía rascando la pintura de la puerta.  
-:- ¡Nim! ¡Basta! – Dean se secó las lágrimas y caminó hasta la puerta, Detek se acuclilló en el piso y Nim se le acercó, ambos esperaban expectantes que la puerta se abriese.-

Dean abrió la puerta con desconfianza, pero al ver los primeros rasgos la abrió de par en par sorprendido  
-:-….- enmudeció y sólo comenzó a temblar-  
-:- buenas noches…- se le escuchó decir con timidez- … estoy perdido… y quería saber si… es este mi hogar aún….

Desde donde estaba Derek no pudo oír lo que los hombres decían, pero al ver los ojos de su padre supo de quien se trataba.  
-:-¿Ed?- preguntó el adolescente poniéndose de pie y la perra corrió a lamerle la mano al extraño,  
-:- Ed…- sonrió Dean al borde de las lágrimas- …estas….  
-:- En casa… pero no pude traerte un regalo….

Derek sabía que ese hombre había hecho sufrir a su padre durante estos catorce años, pero como se miraban era suficiente disculpa para él, y de seguro igual para Dean que le abrazó con fuerzas, a pesar de los harapos.

* * *

ESO FUE TODO! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO…  
DE MÁS DEDICADO A MI PA QUE CON ALGO DE SUERTE DEBE ESTAR **_"NUBE ARRIBA, NUBE ABAJO, NUBE ARRIBA, NUBE ABAJO "_**

AGRADECIMIENTOS A YUKARI SPARDA MI BETA CORRECTAORA DE HORROES Y HOMICIDIOS ORTOGRÁFICOS .


End file.
